<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by Sohotthateveryonedied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012637">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied'>Sohotthateveryonedied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Burns, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Injury, Injury Recovery, Scars, THIS IS SO FUCKING SHORT I'M SORRY I SWEAR I TRIED TO WRITE MORE, references to Robin #181, this is abhorrently short i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn’t talk about it much. Oddly enough, it hardly ever comes up in conversation. Or maybe everyone is simply too intimidated to ask about the scars riddling the back of Tim’s neck and shoulders, lasting reminders of what happens when you make a mistake. When you’re not observant enough to notice the C-4 charges running through the warehouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, I know. But I’ve wanted to scream into the void about Tim’s burn scars from Robin #181 for a while and couldn’t come up with a plot that would warrant talking about it, so instead you get this lil thing because I’m mad about DC forgetting injuries. You can’t just give Tim third-degree burns all over his neck and shoulders and then never bring it up again. Same thing with Jason, like are you trying to tell me that this man DOESN’T have a ton of scars even after the Lazarus pit?? And yet you draw him with a scarless torso anyway?? How dare you. Get out of my sight.</p>
<p>Whump Day 14: "Fire"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim doesn’t talk about it much. Oddly enough, it hardly ever comes up in conversation. Or maybe everyone is simply too intimidated to ask about the scars riddling the back of Tim’s neck and shoulders, lasting reminders of what happens when you make a mistake. When you’re not observant enough to notice the C-4 charges running through the warehouse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The scars don’t impact many aspects of Tim’s life—not like the others’ do. After all, it’s not like Jason can explain away the thick autopsy scar slicing through his torso. Cass has bullet holes riddling her body like a demented game of Connect the Dots, so she only wears crop tops and shorts around the house. And Bruce...well, Bruce has enough scars to give Zsasz a run for his money.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim has no right to complain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fine, so it’s not a walk in the park making sure his neck and shoulders are covered any time a camera might be present. God knows what a lucky Gotham reporter would do with a photo of the mysterious burns that Tim Drake has been hiding for over a year. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tries not to remember the explosion. Not the heat of the blast, not the smoke filling his lungs, not the smell of his own burnt flesh overpowering the scent of the gasoline. Not the hour he spent lying in the rubble, unable to move due to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizing</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain of charred nerves and melted skin until Alfred found him and brought him home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim supposes it could have been worse. He could have been blasted to unsalvageable pieces. He could have gotten burned on a part of his body that would be more difficult to hide. That doesn’t give him any comfort. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doesn’t blame Stephanie, as much as she insists on blaming herself. There are nights when the two of them will be watching sitcom reruns together on the sofa, tucked side by side as they unwind in each other’s company. Steph’s fingers will run lightly over the scars, over the twisted skin, and she doesn’t need words to convey her silent apology. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim doesn’t blame her. Not anymore. They have both hurt each other so much over the years that it’s better to call it square now, start fresh. Let old wounds stay in the past, where they belong.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Easier said than done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim gets along fine. He wears jackets with collars, grows his hair out so it lies against the nape of his neck, a curtain to cover the scars. It works, for the most part. There was one photoshoot months ago for Vue Magazine’s grossly objectifying “Who’s the Hottest Wayne Boy?” panel. Tim had to pay M’gann in romance novels for her to stand in for him, because the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tim Drake shirtless would draw the wrong kind of attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But it’s fine. He can deal. He’s bigger than a little vanity issue.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even if it is annoying every time Dick ruffles Tim’s hair, combing through the lengthy strands and commenting, “Somebody needs a haircut.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tim waves him off. “I’ll get around to it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He isn’t planning on it.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/">Feel free to mosey on down to my Tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>